


Hello

by Midnight_Mistress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sweet, this story has a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Mistress/pseuds/Midnight_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "Hello" by Adele. Eren is a star and living his dream but is it worth living it without Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shingeki_no_erens_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_no_erens_butt/gifts).



**Hello**

 

As tears fell down from Eren’s face, he continued pressing the numbers on the telephone and he bit his lower. He made a mistake ever signing that contract.

 

Ring ring ring ring ring ring- _Please leave a voicemail for this number._

 

_“Hey this is Levi if I’m not picking up then I’m either on the phone or it’s dead or I’m flat out ignoring you. Leave a message.”_

 

Eren’s lower lip trembled and tears began to cloud his emerald eyes. He closed his eyes letting the tears drip from his face. God it’s been so long since he talked to Levi. He took a deep breath and let the words fall out of his mouth.

 

“H-hey Levi,” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

 

“I was wondering how are you doing? You never answer my calls and I just want to talk. It’s been years since we last had an conversation. I just wanted to say, I’m sorry. I know I fucked up and I’m sorry. Please just call me ok? I just really want to talk to you. I’ve been calling for a long time but you never answer.”

 

He ended the call and threw his phone on the bed and he leaned against the wall of his dressing room. He hated this. It was his dream to become a singer but he regrets it. If he isn’t living it with Levi then what was the point?

 

“Eren! You’re on in 30.” His manager said. He hid his face and wiped the tears with his sleeve.

 

“Alright, thanks.” His manager smiled and walked out of the room.

 

Eren sat in front of the mirror. Was this really him? He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began writing down words that came to his mind.

 

**_Hello, it's me_ **

**_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet?_ **

**_To go over everything_ **

**_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_ **

**_But I ain't done much healing_ **

 

He really hasn’t done much healing. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be healed either. He felt the lyrics just rush into his head like his hand was moving on it’s own. He really needed to hear Levi’s voice again. Was Levi missing him the same way Eren had?

 

**_Hello, can you hear me?_ **

**_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_ **

**_When we were younger and free_ **

**_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_ **

 

He really had forgotten how it felt before he left Shiganshina. That was the town where nothing happened. He forgotten how happiness felt but he knew it was with Levi.

 

**_There's such a difference between us,_ **

**_And a million miles_ **

 

There was a difference between him and Levi. He felt his eyes sting with tears. How long has he been crying? He knew it had been years. He never should’ve left he knew that but Levi was just as much fault in this as he was. Levi never fought for him.

 

When times are rough between the two, Levi used his cold façade to push Eren away but Eren should’ve never let Levi’s cold façade drive him away. But he did. He remembered that fight like it happened recently. It was a heated argument and he remembered. But he couldn’t remember what that fight was even about.

 

He knew it was something stupid. He sighed and felt even more tears fall down from his face. He missed Levi very much.

 

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must have called a thousand times_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home,_ **

 

He never seemed to home every single time he called. He really did try to talked to Levi but it seems like Levi never seemed to care. Was he the only one holding back?

 

 **_Hello from the outside_ ** ****_  
_ **_At least I can say that I've tried_ ** ****_  
_ **_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._**

Clearly it doesn’t tear him apart anymore. But it was tearing Eren up from the inside out. He bit his lip trying to stop the tears flooding from his eyes. Has Levi missed him the same way Eren had?

 **_Hello, how are you?_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I hope that you're well_**

**_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_ **

God it was so typical of Eren to talk about himself. He really should’ve asked Levi how he felt about him signing the contract but he didn’t. After that fight, Eren packed his bags and signed the contract.

 **_And it's no secret that the both of us_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Are running out of time._ **

It really wasn’t a secret. It was only a matter of time before one of them cracks. Eren knew he  was the one to crack. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and sniffled. He stared at the lyrics and he frowned. He needed to write more.

 **_Hello from the other side_ ** ****_  
_ **_I must have called a thousand times_ ** ****_  
_ **_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ ** ****_  
_ **_But when I call you never seem to be home_ ** ****_  
_ **_Hello from the outside_ ** ****_  
_ **_At least I can say that I've tried_ ** ****_  
_ **_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ _  
_ _But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._**

He felt himself choke on a sob. It clearly didn’t tear Levi apart the same way it was with Eren. He felt his hand just keep moving as he put his other hand in his mouth.

 **_Anymore,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Anymore,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Anymore,_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Anymore_**

It clearly didn’t tear him apart anymore. He just wanted to go back to the way things were. Before the world decided hating on him and Levi. But it was their fault. It wasn’t just Eren’s fault.

 **_Hello from the other side_ ** ****_  
_ **_I must have called a thousand times_ ** ****_  
_ **_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ ** ****_  
_ **_But when I call you never seem to be home_ ** ****_  
_ **_Hello from the outside_ ** ****_  
_ **_At least I can say that I've tried_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_**

**_But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._ **

He smiled to himself weakly. He came up with the perfect lyrics. He walked over to his piano and began trying out keys that fit. It was over 30 minutes and Eren heard knocking on his door.

“Eren! You’re on now!”

“I’m coming!” He grabbed his papers and ran out the door.

He slowed down the moment he heard a crowd screaming. He took a deep breath as soon as he walked towards the stage, the screaming became louder and he gave his best fake smile. He grabbed the microphone.

“Hey guys! How are you doing?” He asked through the microphone.

The screaming got even louder and he gave his best fake grin.

“I know you guys came here for my new album but I’m going to start off with a song I wrote not to long ago. Is that alright?”

He hears loud screaming and nodded. He walked over to his piano and took a deep breath.

_Levi if your hearing this, this is how I feel. I’m sorry._

“This song is called Hello, and I wrote it for someone I regret leaving. I’m sorry for leaving.”

He began to sing and he felt his eyes sting with tears as he [ sang. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlZ9kjCrGJw) For years he had been questioning if joining the music industry really worth it. But he got answer.

**_No._ **

It really wasn’t worth it. Without Levi he was lost. He never should’ve left. No matter how hard it was between the two. He never meant to break Levi’s heart. He never wanted this. He hated being a star.

As he finished. He gave another of his fake signature smiles to the crying audience and he waved.

“This is my last performance and you guys are such an amazing audience thank you so much. But I think it’s time for me to put down the guitar and just go back to being that boy who had nothing but the one he loved and his piano.”

He heard may ‘No’s’ from the audience and he gave a weak smile. He waved and began to walk out the stage.

“EREN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” He heard the voice of his manager.

“I think it’s time for me to go back home. I’m sick of fame.” Eren admitted.

“You can’t do this to me right now! I worked so hard to get to stardom and your throwing it all away?!” His manager exclaimed.

“Yes you did work hard, and I’m sorry if you can’t seem to accept my decision for quitting.” His manager growled in frustration and Eren noticed a familiar dirty blonde and Eren picked up his guitar.

“Hey horse-face.” Jean snapped towards Eren and glared at him.

“You have some right-” Eren shoved his guitar in his chest and gave a smirk to Jean.

“Perform for the audience. Trust me you have an amazing voice go out there and say you’re my best friend and your taking over for me.” Jean nodded and walked towards the stage.

Eren walked towards his dresser. He was finally going to Shiganshina. That small town where nothing ever happens. He was ready to come home after all these years.

**2 Weeks Later…**

This was the day. He was finally going home. To his family. _To Levi._

He bit his lip and felt his heart beat rapidly. He was going to see him. Did Levi ever leave that town? What if he did? Would he want to see Eren? Even after that horrible fight?

He frowned at the insecure thoughts. It was his insecurity that caused a rift between him and Levi’s relationship.

“Here goes nothing.” He said as he dragged his suitcase across the airport.

He walked towards the plane and sat down. He stared out the window. _Goodbye California._

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to Shiganshina and he dragged his luggage through the airport. The black wig he was wearing was itching his head so much. He couldn’t wait to through it.

He walked towards the bathroom and he pulled the wig right off his head showing his long chestnut brown hair. He sighed and dialed Mikasa’s number.

 _“Hello?”_ He heard a tired voice.

“Hey Mikasa.”

 _“Eren? Why are you calling me in 4 in the morning?”_ He bit his lower lip in anticipation and he took a deep breath.

“I’m ready to come home. Can you pick me up.” He heard a quiet sound and then he heard sounds of sobbing.

 _“W-W-Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”_ He laughed he really did miss his sister.

“I’m at Maria airport. Just pick me up.”

_“I’m coming right now don’t even think about leaving.”_

He looked down and took a deep breath. “I don’t plan on it.” He said softly.

He ended his call and put on his shades and walked out of the bathroom. He really couldn’t wait to get home. After 10 minutes has passed, Eren stood up and turn to see a raven-haired girl sprinting towards him.

He braced himself and he got engulfed in a big hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Mikasa. He heard soft sobbing escaping her lips and he tightened the hug.

“I missed you so much Eren.” Eren felt the corner of his lips curve in a genuine smile.

“I missed you too Mika.”

“Come on let’s go.” He nodded and the broke the hug apart and he grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the exit.

 _“I’m finally home.”_ He whispered to himself.

After the comfortable car ride, and Eren felt nervous about asking if Levi was still here.

“Yes.” He turned to her and shot her a confused look.

“Yes Levi hasn’t left yet.” He felt his heart leap into his throat.

“I-”

“You were thinking it. You know you really hurt him.”

Eren felt tears spilling from his eyes, He knew he hurt him. He really didn’t mean to.

“I never-”

“I know Eren. He hurt you as much as you hurt him.” Eren opened his mouth to speak but Mikasa cut him off.

“Levi tried to find ways to heal. He kept getting drunk and coming home with different people every night to replace you.” Eren felt like someone grabbed and stabbed his heart and twisted the knife even deeper.

“He has?”

 _So Levi did move on._ He thought bitterly.

“But all of them had things in common with you.” He gave her a questionable look.

“They either had green eyes or brown hair. But it was never the same color as yours.” He felt his heart speed up.

This street looked familiar. _Too familiar._ He realized this isn’t the road to their house but to Levi’s. He gave her an angry glare but he calmed down as soon as he looked at her caring face.

“I’m sorry, Eren but one of you guys has to make the first move. I’ll take your bags to your room just go see him.” Eren nodded and awkwardly shuffled out of the car.

He took a deep breath and he felt himself walking up Levi’s stairs to his apartment. He knocked but no one would answer. The door was slightly open and he opened it. He stepped inside the apartment.

He looked around the large apartment to see nothing really changed. Levi was still the clean freak he knew. He looked around to see the pictures by the coffee table. Levi still kept the pictures?

One of it was him and Levi holding hands walking by the beach with their backs turned from the camera. The other picture was him wearing Levi’s coat and Levi giving him a piggy back ride both of them smiling into the camera and the last picture was them holding hands and Eren looking at something smiling and Levi looking at Eren with a smirk.

He remembered every single one of those pictures. He smiled lightly to himself and he heard loud sounds. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the sounds. Sounds almost like moaning. He walked towards the sounds and he felt his heart rip out.

 _“Ooooh Levi! Right there yes! How are you so good at this?”_ He heard a woman moan out.

He felt tears drip down from his eyes and his heart broke. Surely Levi would have moved on. It’s been years.

 _“Shut up and let’s just enjoy the moment.”_ He heard Levi growl.

_“L-Levi! Y-yes! I-I’m about to-”_

_“Me too.”_ Eren felt sick. He couldn’t take this anymore. He quietly made his way out and the apartment and called Mikasa.

 _“Hello?”_ He heard her answer the phone.

“It was a terrible idea.”

 _“Eren? What happened?”_ He bit his lip and sobbed into the phone.

“Levi had moved on. He’s screwing some chick in our bed-” He stopped himself.

He said ‘Our’. He really did. It’s been years since Eren shared a bed with Levi. He called it ‘Our’. He knew that was going to be a habit that was hard to get rid of.

 _“Hello? Eren? What did that angry gnome say to you?”_ He gave a humorless laugh.

“He didn’t need to say anything to prove that we’re done.” He said simply.

_“Eren, I’m-”_

“Don’t. Just pick me up.”

_“I’ll be there soon,”_

He didn’t even say goodbye. He just hung up. He just wanted to go home and lay down on his old bed. This was a terrible idea to come back. He really should’ve never came back.

**XxX**

“Bye Eren! I have to head off to work.” Eren waved and smiled to Mikasa as she headed out the door. He grabbed his guitar and sat on his old bed. He really did miss his bed.

He began to play with his guitar. He began to play with the strums of the guitar and began to sing songs. He frowned and sighed. He began to play the chords.

It has been a month and he hasn’t called Levi. He decided to just give up. It really was for the best. It has been too long since either of them actually talked. It didn’t stop Eren to continue to love him with all of his heart.

He’s been singing and humming that song for the past month. It was the only song he had been singing. He really loved his own song because that’s how he was feeling with Levi. Everything was so complicated between the two.

Maybe they were just too different. He was so sick of the loneliness he felt in California but ever since he came back home nothing changed. Not even a single emotion he felt.

Of course he missed his sister and his parents but he still felt that loneliness he felt when he was famous. That very same loneliness he’s been feeling for years. Nothing changed. Maybe coming back was a mistake?

_I’m sorry._

How many times has he said that over the years? He knew it had been more than a million miles.

 _“There’s such a difference between us and a million miles.”_ He whispered.

He never realized how much him and Levi were different. They had almost nothing in common. But he fell for the emotionless short man. Levi always made him feel like the luckiest person in the world but now, he’s just lonely.

_Lonely._

He really hated that term but it’s what he has been feeling for years. The only person who can help him overcome the feeling is a 5’3 emotionless short glaring man.

_Knock Knock_

He frowned at the sudden knocking at the door. Who could it be?

“Mikasa use your goddamn keys!” He shouted.

The knocking continue and he through his hands in the air for a sign of frustration. He felt his phone vibrate. He frowned at the unknown number. He opened his phone and walked towards the door.

He looked through the peephole and saw nothing. He sighed in frustration. He opened the door and he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

His eyes darted to his phone. As he looked at the text message.

**_-I’m sorry._ **

Levi was standing in front of him. Leaning against the door frame with a sad look on his face. He felt his mouth open from the shock.

“I’m sorry.” He heard the words fell from Levi’s lips.

He slammed the door in his face. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to face him yet. He should’ve known better because Levi used his foot and hand to open the door widely. He walked backwards until his back collided with the wall. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Levi stepped closer until he felt their chests pressed together.

“Miss me?” He asked. He felt Levi’s hot breath tickle his ear.

Eren eyes widened. He has yet to say something.

“Eren…”

The way Levi said his name warmed his heart. Levi laced his hand with Eren’s against the wall.

 _“I missed you so much.”_ He heard Levi whisper the hot breath continued to tickle his ear.

 _“I missed you too.”_ He said softly.

Their hands were still laced together. Levi squeezed it affectionately. His free hand came to Eren’s soft cheek and he wiped the tears from his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything. For leaving, for not staying, for not asking you how you felt about signing the contract. I’m sorry for-” Eren rambled Levi cut him off with a laugh.

“Eren, shut up.” Eren eyes widened.

“If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. You tried to fix things. I never did.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Eren’s.

Eren shivered in pleasure. He felt his heart warm. For the first time in years, he hasn’t felt the loneliness he’s felt for years.

“Eren,”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” Eren smiled. He finally smiled for the first time in a while. He couldn’t find his voice and he nodded.

He felt gentle but warm lips on his soft ones. The kiss was long and sweet. God he missed Levi’s lips. After that seemed like forever, they pulled away for air smiling.

 _“God I missed you.”_ He barely heard those beautiful words.

Levi sounded like he really meant it. In reality, the years that he spent alone in Shinganshina, unable to touch Eren, unable to feel him, whisper to him, see him. Truly see him. Levi felt like he was losing his mind without Eren.

“I missed you too. I’ve been feeling lonely all these years and suddenly, it wiped away.” Eren said. Levi felt his lips curling in a smile.

He wiped Eren’s tears and began to bite his lip. Levi squeezed their laced fingers together and kissed him again. Eren pulled away and Levi felt his heart drop. Was this rejection?

“L-Levi?”

“What is it love?” He asked worriedly.

Eren missed Levi calling him that. Brat and love. Eren felt his heart leap to his throat.

 _“I still love you.”_ He whispered.

He saw Levi’s eyes widened and his gaze dropped down to Eren’s lips. The moment it parted, Levi smashed their lips together. Eren moaned against their lips and Levi loved his moan. Levi’s tongue roamed the inside of Eren’s mouth dominating it completely.

_“I love you too brat.”_

Eren felt like crying but he couldn’t. Was it all those years crying waiting for the call that wasn’t going to come? Or those countless sleepless night waiting for Levi to come, hold him and tell him it was going to be ok?

He couldn’t remember. But he knew couldn’t cry. Those words made his legs feel numb and his heart stop. Levi stepped back removing their laced fingers.

“Let’s start new. Come, move in with me.” Eren’s jaw dropped.

“What-” Levi was serious. Like he had planning to ask him for a while.

“Let’s move in together.” Levi said. Eren felt his mouth curving in a smile.

“Okay…help me pack.” Levi felt his heart stop.

Eren really agreed to it? He didn’t think Eren would agree. He was expecting Eren to laugh at the suggestion.

“And Eren,”

“Hm?”

“I forgive you.” He saw Eren’s eyes water and watched his lips curve into a smile.

“I-I forgive you too. Come on, help me pack.” Levi smiled and nodded.

This was it. Eren’s life was finally going to have meaning after all these years. Being with Levi was going to be his purpose.

 _I’m so glad I came back._ He thought to himself. For the first time ever. He thought that. He smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling about brat?”

“About how I’m glad I came back.” Eren said as he walked towards his room. Levi stared at him for seconds and smiled to himself.

 _“Me too brat. Me too.”_ He said before he walked into Eren’s room.


End file.
